you got my heart beat pumpin'
by starbucksmarano
Summary: In which Austin goes to a high school volleyball game.


**I wrote this in the spare of the moment. I just thought about how hot volleyball play Ally would be. **

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

><p>I like sports, don't get me wrong. There is nothing like the excitement of people stomping against the cold, hard bleachers. Or when you run a winning touchdown. And when you shoot the ball in the goal for a buzzer beater. This exciting feeling that bubbles inside of you and...wow. It's incredible.<p>

But when I say I like sports, I like your average sports. Football, baseball, basketball, you name it. But volleyball isn't one. Heck, I'd rather watch the competition cheer team practice all afternoon. At least I'd get glances of what's under those short skirts.

I'm not a pervert...I'm a guy...thinking of guy-ish _things_.

Not that I mind volleyball. Volleyball is a sport full of constant movement and skill. It's not boring at all, if that's what you're thinking. But if I wanted to watch a volleyball game, I want a team that's good. Our school sucks. Period. I mean, not your loose most of your games-really easy mistakes kinda bad. I mean, we haven't won a game in over 3 years kinda bad.

Not even the uniforms are good. There all baggy and stained. _Gross_.

But here I was, sitting on the bleachers, sitting next to Dez and Jace, eating stale popcorn.

Watching a volleyball game.

_Wonderful_.

"Dez, why are we even here." I asked, throwing up a piece of popcorn and attempting to catch it in my mouth. I missed...whoops.

"Come on, Austin. It's the first game of the season, the girls are excited, and I figure we need to support out school more. And I heard they got new uniforms." He winked before eyeing the volleyball manager, sitting on the bottom row of bleachers.

Ahhh...so it all comes down to a girl. A pretty girl, quite a looker. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a quirky smile. And the most ridiculous ribbon in her hair I've ever seen. Was it supposed to be a monkey? No monkey's don't have 5 legs...

Nope, defiantly _NOT_ my type.

Jace leaned over and grinned.

"So, whats her name? You know, the new volleyball manager?"

Dez sighed before leaning against the next set of bleachers behind us.

"Carrie, her name is Carrie. She's sweet and pretty and smells like fresh apple pie." he sighed again and smiled.

Love. Sick. Puppy. Darn you, Dez.

"She's hot, I'll give you that. But what's up with the uh...hair bow." I pointed to the thing sitting on top of her head.

"Not sure. It's unique though, just like her."

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." said a man sitting at a table next to the locker rooms.

"May I present, the starting lineup for the Lady Manatees!"

The crowd started going wild, stomping their feet and swinging signs and foam fingers around.

They nonchalantly walked onto the court, waving shyly at the new faces in the crowd. Dez was right, the uniforms had upgraded. God Bless America.

Name after name got called, and they made their way individually down the pompom tunnel made by the cheerleaders.

"And last but most defiantly not least, number 14, Ally Dawson!"

And the crowd went ballistic.

Ally Dawson...Ally Dawson...Ally_...Ally_...

The name was so familiar, if I touched the tip of my tongue it might roll off.

And when she finally made her way out if the colorful pompom tunnel, I recognized her.

ALLY DAWSON! Oxfords and frilly dresses and little pink bows and a textbook wrapped up in one little human.

And now she frolicked around in spandex and tight jersey.

_Jesus..._

* * *

><p>I watched her make her way to her position, bouncing up and down in place, yanking on her ponytail. The other team began to get into their positions as the coaches and other team mates took their places on the bench.<p>

The ref blew his whistle and all eyes flew to a girl on our team about to serve the ball. The ball flew over the net before being bounced back to our side, then back to the other team, then to our side, and it hit the floor.

The ref blew his whistle as the other team scored a point.

And it happened again, and again, and again. And we were loosing 4-12.

Great another year of a horrible volleyball team.

The other team served the ball over the net, then back over, then over to our team again. When it seemed like the ball would keep going back over to each side, Ally moved her way between the two girls in the front of the net and bumped it up before slamming it over the other side. The ball fiercely bounced to the other side, and girls on the other team covered their heads.

The crowd went wild as we scored another point.

Ok...maybe not _that_ bad.

Ally and a girl up front switched positions so now she was bouncing up and down in front of the net. She squatted waiting for the ball to be bumped over the net. The ball went up and over before coming over the net to our side again.

"Mine!" she called before clamping her hands together and hitting it over the net. I watched it fly over a few heads and landing in the middle of the other teams side of the court. Her shoe's rubber soles squeaked against the gym floor.

The whistle blew and the coaches called a time out. The girls exited the court to gather around each of their coaches.

"That Ally girl is good, huh." Jace said as he screwed the bottle top off of his Coke.

I nodded. She was good, the best I've ever seen at a high school volleyball game.

Ally and the other girls made their way back onto the court to their positions. This time, Ally twirled and dribbled the ball with her hands, waiting for the other team to get in their positions.

The ref blew his whistle as Ally served the ball, letting it hit the floor.

The crowd cheered again, and this time...I even clapped.

We were tied up 21-21. Our team had the ball. Ally dribbled the ball and wiped the sweat back into her messy ponytail.

The whistle blew as Ally jumped up and spiked the ball over the net, letting it strike the floor and bounce up to hit a girl in the face.

The crowd went wild.

We won...we actually won. We were good too.

* * *

><p>I watched as the team surrounded Ally, hugging and high-fiving her. I kind of wanted to go down there a give her a hug, too.<p>

Some boys up above us, also fellow teammates of mine from football, wolf-whistled at the girls and made their way down to the court.

I fought the urge to put my foot out and trip them all as they made their way down the steps.

"Austin...Austin?! Why do you look angry? We won, you idiot!" Dez pushed me playfully before making his way down the bleachers to talk to Carrie.

I decided to follow him, except I found my interest in our star volleyball player.

My foot hit the wood, I felt weak.

How could I be nervous over Ally Dawson. The same Ally Dawson who takes notes in gym, or the one who laughs so hard, milk comes out of her nose. Or the one with the cute little giggles...or the one that's nose crinkles up in the most adorable...darn it.

I walked up behind her and waited. She was engaged in a conversation with point guard on the basketball team. Eli...no, maybe Ethan.

"So, Ally. Um...me, you, pizza and movies? There's a new Zaliens movie coming out and I thought-"

She didn't let him finish.

"Look, you're really sweet, but I don't go out with guys I just met. And I don't actually like horror movies."

Without anymore words, the guy walked away, defeated and rejected by Ally Dawson.

I tapped her on the shoulder and cleared my throat.

She turned and smiled, using her towel to wipe the remaining sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, hey. Austin, ?"

I twisted my hands nervously, and took a deep breathe.

Gosh she was so pretty. Even when she was all red and sweaty and smelled like sweat that tried to be covered up by perfume.

"I um...just wanted to say you played a good game."

She smiled brightly and threw her towel on the bleachers.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from the star quarterback." she giggled and my heart fluttered.

Darn her cute little giggle.

"Listen um...I know we don't really know-I mean we have classes to-but you know we never..."

I stopped and ran a hand through my hair.

Get your act together.

"Cat got you tongue?" she cocked her head and kept smiling.

"Well I wanted to ask-but I heard you don't-well...well-well."

"Sure."

I looked at her, puzzled.

"Wait, but you don't even know what I was going to ask you."

She laughed and shrugged.

"I know you were going to ask me out. Am I correct?"

I nodded guiltily.

"And so my answer is yes. Just as long as there are no horror movies."

"No, I thought I could take you to a collage volleyball game and maybe we could grab a hotdog or something."

She shook her head and began bouncing up and down like she did during the game.

"That sounds awesome!" she shrieked.

I smiled at her. She was too darn adorable.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 6 next Friday?"

She pressed down on my shoulders and stood on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek. Then, she skipped off to the locker room.

I pumped my fist in the air.

For I had just scored a date with star volleyball player, Ally Dawson.

Volleyball was hands down my new favorite sport.

* * *

><p><strong>It was kinda short, but I really liked it.<strong>

**Reviews, follows, and favs are super cool ;)**


End file.
